


Chicken Feed

by mpmwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Wall Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: A series of ConHAnk one-shots!1) Connor wants to celebrate one year of knowing Hank. (E)2) Hank wants to see Connor Smile; Connor just wants Hank to be happy. (E)3) PWP with wireplay. (E)4) Hank gets handsy outside Jimmy’s bar. (M)5) Connor asks to top Hank. (E)6) PWP with Lingerie and Wireplay (E)





	1. Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'm gonna stockpile my ConHank one-shots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wants to show Hank how much he appreciates him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge Day 2: Naked Kisses! There be porn ahead!

Connor was sitting on the side of the bed with the blanket still draped over his lap when Hank returned from his shower.  Hank dragged his towel though the dripping ends of his hair when he spoke "Sorry. If I knew you were waiting I'd've hurried up."

"No need, Hank. I was waiting for you to return, that's all." Connor assured, standing and stepping close to the naked Lieutenant. Connor kissed him gently with a smile and fingers gently grazing his cheek.

“Were you?” Hank implored, mouth quirking up at the corner. He leaned in for another kiss, more passionate than the first with his hand on the back of Connor’s neck. Connor yielded to his touch, leaning against Hank’s weight and dropping his palms to the human’s chest. Hank dropped the damp towel to place his other hand on the small of the Android’s back, pulling Connor fully against him; skin on synthetic skin.

Connor sighed artificially but with genuine intent and crossed his wrists behind Hank’s neck, bowing his back to pull the human over him. Hank’s eyes were half closed when they finally parted. “Do you recall that today is exactly one year from the day we met?” Connor offered imploringly.

“Yeah, you dumped my drink on the floor and dragged me out of Jimmy’s.” Hank recalled, without any kind of bite. “He told me not to bring you back.” He looked amused.

“I’m very glad that our relationship has changed since then. In fact, I’m grateful for it.” Connor nodded, one hand twirling in the back of Hank’s damp hair. “I thought it might be within reason to demonstrate that gratitude.”

“You want to celebrate the anniversary of us meeting?” Hank, still amused, nodded. “Well I guess I won’t stop you if it’s important to you. Though, I can’t say I understand how I make you so happy.”

Connor kissed him again, but pushed his groin against Hank’s wantonly, “Hank you are good-hearted, passionate, handsome, and intelligent.” He assured, grabbing at Hank’s hips and pulling them toward his own. “I wish you could see that the way that I do.” He offered a slightly sad smile. Hank reveled in the contact and compliments as his pulse rose with lust and affection. For a moment, he was nearly convinced.

“If you say so.” He sighed, dropping his lips to Connor’s neck and planting a kiss there. Connor pulled away and Hank made a pathetic noise at the deprivation. Usually, even just touching Connor’s neck was enough to make him drag Hank toward the nearest horizontal surface.

“I believe I made it clear, Hank, I want to show my gratitude to you.” The android specified, then smirked, a look that hit Hank in all the right places. He let the moment sink in and then Connor’s hand was on his cock and Connor was kissing him again. He stroked Hank fully hard and  broke their kiss, stealing a moment of eye contact before he dropped to his knees, smiling all the while. Hank offered a helpless exhale as Connor wrapped his hands around Hank's thighs and offered an experimental lick to the tip of his dick. Hank moaned quietly and nudged his hips forward instinctively.

Connor leaned forward and took Hank's entire cock into his mouth, just because he could, and offered a pleased sound in return. Hank buried one hand in Connor's hair and bit his lip as his eyes fluttered closed with pleasure. The android's hands tightened as he pulled his mouth nearly all the way off of Hank before sinking back down oh-so-slowly. He felt Hank's muscles clenching under his hands with the restraint of not making the android move faster.

"Connor, I can't do this standing up." He forced out, pulling Connor away. Connor pouted up at him slightly at not being allowed to take charge, but tapped on Hank's thigh to agree. Hank took the two steps around Connor to sit on the edge of the bed and Connor didn't bother to rise, but shifted around the carpet on his knees to follow. He planted himself between Hank's legs and didn't hesitate before taking Hank's erection back into his mouth. He took his time, pressing his tongue just under the head where he knew Hank was sensitive and swallowing when Hank's cock was at the back of his throat, eliciting filthy noises from the man and analyzing the smell of soap and Hank and sex that was drowning his receptors.

"Fuck, Connor, you shouldn't be allowed to be so good at this." Hank let himself lean back, his hand loosely resting on Connor's head and the other arm propping himself up enough to keep looking at the brunette. Connor moaned at the praise and redoubled his efforts, wrapping his fingers around the base of Hank's cock and pumping in time with the movement of his mouth. "Christ." Hank swore, his head dropping back with the overwhelming pleasure, "Fuck, oh. Con…" He panted, hips twitching up to get more contact, get deeper. With a high-pitched noise he was suddenly very aware that he was _very_ close to coming and dragged Connor off him by his hair in an effort to hold back. Connor's hand, however, did not stop, and it was enough to send him over the edge, moaning loud and coming all over the android's pretty face.

He watched as Connor licked at some of the cum, undoubtedly analyzing it, but smiling all the while. Hank moaned at the unintentionally lewd action and let himself collapse back onto the mattress. He stared at the ceiling like that, his breath slowing while Connor left the room and came back a few minutes later to lay at his side. Connor planted slow kisses to his scruffy cheek and jaw quietly now that he'd cleaned himself off.

"Thank you for loving me, Hank." Connor whispered genuinely. Hank pulled him close.

"Thanks for letting me, Con."


	2. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank likes seeing Connor Smile, and Connor just wants Hank to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Day9 of my OTP NSFW Challenge: wall Sex

Connor smiled a lot after the revolution. The forced social protocol smile that he’d shown to Hank when they met was replaced with a youthful, ecstatic smile that Hank had become enamored with. So, he did everything he could to make that smile never left Connor's face. He searched his old social media for pictures of Sumo as a fluffy, fat puppy and struggled his way through Connor's attempts to cook him something edible. He let Connor watch the old movies he'd grown up on instead of the game and told him stories about Cole and his own childhood and his career and tried to be nice to Reed. When Connor insisted he try to drink less, sleep more, and become more active, he made a genuine effort.

He tried. He knew he had a problem, but he never called it a problem until it was one. It wasn't easy; and he hit a wall after three weeks sober. He got shitfaced while Connor was out late following a suspect to  find their contact.  By the time the android returned he was sunk into the couch, staring blankly the far end of the sofa. The sound of the front door opening was accompanied by a warm greeting, and Hank lurched toward the half-empty bottle on the coffee table to keep it out of sight. He was sloppy and too slow and ended up knocking the bottle over instead.

"Shit." he grunted, amber liquid sloshing onto the floor. He made to pick it up but Connor beat him to it. Bottle back on the table, he crouched down in front of Hank, staring at him.

"You're drunk." He observed. His tone held no judgment, but Hank's cheeks burned, judging himself. When Hank didn't answer, Connor walked away and returned with a handful of paper towels, sopping up the mess on the floor. Sumo lazily padded over, pleased that Connor was home. "Not now, Sumo. Go lay down." He spoke in a soft tone. It felt like pity and Hank had had more than enough pity in his life. He let his head drop into his hands, rubbing his eyes slowly. He heard Connor move to throw away the mess and then come back, "Come on Hank, you should take a shower." He mused, his hand on the older man's shoulder warmly.

And then it was all familiar;  Connor's arm around his back, the two of them stumbling through the living room, navigating the bathroom door. He didn't fight this time. Connor sat him down on the edge of the bathtub, "Do you want help?" He offered. Hank hyperfixated on Connor's words and how human they'd become in the past months. He'd probably even pass for human without his LED.

"No." He decided, standing slowly and only swaying a little bit. "'Mokay. Thanks." he grunted, turning to the shower and flicking the faucet. After his shower, he did feel more sober, and emerged from the bathroom with his hair dripping on his shoulders. He dug out clean pajama pants and a hoodie, and smelled something cooking in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." He admits softly as he enters the kitchen. Connor was doing the dishes and turned off the faucet before turning to Hank.

"No need." He says, his LED stuck on yellow as he moves toward the older man. "Feeling better?"

"You deserve an apology." Hank deflected, scowling. HIs head still swam but he was much less drunk than he thought he had been. "You're too good for me." Suddenly, his throat ached like he might cry; he was determined not to. Connor moved to stand in front of him.

"I want you to be _healthy_ , Hank." He explained, "If you feel the need to apologize, then I can infer that you are bothered enough by this for the both of us. I'm not going to exacerbate that by making you think that you owe me something." Connor offered a small, patient smile. Hank sighed and looked away.

"I want to see you happy." He explained.

"I _am_ happy, Hank."

"Christ, Connor." Hank cursed, "All I ever want is to see you smile. Here I am, fucking it all up. Your LED should _never_ have to be anything other than blue. You deserve that much. I'm so damn selfish." He flustered, shaking his head.

"I don't understand. It's selfish of you to want another person to be happy?" Connor looked genuinely confused.

"That's not what I meant." Hank said, taking a breath, "I do everything I can just to get you to smile, just so I can have the pleasure of _seeing_ you smile. Your goddamn face is just so _pretty_ and you take care of me and do my damn dishes and I just sit around and objectify you." He shifted on his feat, frustrated with is hazy inability to articulate what he meant. Connor made to speak, but Hank continued, "And Jesus, you're worth more than that! You're capable and patient and driven and loving and there's so much to you--"

"You think I'm pretty." Connor repeated, interrupting Hank's tirade. Hank floundered for a long moment,

"I think you're perfect." His tone had softened and he made a vague gesture to Connor standing in front of him. "And this is why I shouldn't drink, because I do stupid shit like confess that I'm in love with my fucking _partner_ and screw myself over." He mused, looking anywhere but at Connor. There was tense silence echoing around the room. Connor tilted his head, eyes unfocused as his LED cycled red, processing the conversation, formulating exactly what to say and do next. Hank envied that ability sometimes, because maybe then he wouldn't make such poor decisions.

"I want you to be happy too." Connor spoke slowly, testing the waters. "In fact, it's my primary mission objective. There is nothing that makes me feel more positively than your happiness. It is why I cook you healthy meals and keep the house clean. It drives me to be a batter officer and… person." He explained enthusiastically, his smile spreading. "Hank, I _do_ love you too." He concluded, as if he was just realizing it. Hank thought to defend himself. The small voice inside him said he didn't deserve this, that Connor didn't understand, that he wasn't worth the android's intent. Instead, he froze as Connor kissed him.

And that was when the entirety of what remained of  Hank's better judgment completely left the planet. He got his hands on Connor and ran them along the android's waist, back, hips, everything. Connor certainly didn't seem to mind, both of his hands in the back of Hank's still-damp hair, pushing himself all the way against Hank's body pliantly. He made a happy noise when Hank pulled at his shirt, untucking it from his jeans to get his hands beneath the fabric. They kissed until Hank was dizzy with it and pulled away, mouth hanging open and staring at Connor. "Are you sure? That you… feel that way?" He hesitated, not wanting to put words into Connor's mouth.

Connor beamed up at him, 'I love you, Hank." He assured the older man.

"Okay." Hank breathed, "I love you too, Connor." he nodded. Connor's expression changed and he rocked his hips toward Hank experimentally,

"How much?" He baited. Hank blinked at the sudden forwardness from the android, wondering just where he'd hidden _that_ interesting bit of programming. His lesser impulses, however, didn't really care about the why, and he pushed Connor back against the hallway wall.

"Want me to show you?" He growled, and Connor just continued to smile,

"Very much." Connor nodded. That was all the go-ahead Hank needed, fumbling with Connor's shirt buttons pathetically until Connor helped him, pushing the fabric over his shoulders to reveal pale, inviting skin. "You too." Connor demanded, lifting the hem of Hank's old sweater and prompting Hank to pull it off, discarding it to the floor. Hank appraised Connor for a moment.

"You're so fucking attractive." He decided with awe, stepping closer to the trapped android and planting kisses along his jawline while his hands hovered at Connor's waist. Connor let his head drop back against the plaster behind him and pushed his leg between Hank's, grinding against his thigh. Hank moaned at the idea of just how badly Connor wanted this and then shut his eyes with the accompanying wave of arousal. He dropped his hand to the button of Connor's pants, "Can I?" He spoke against the brunette's neck, getting only a nod in response. He pried the button open and pushed the fabric down to Connor's thighs before Connor kicked them off entirely. Through his black briefs Hank palmed Connor's erection generously, stroking along its length and squeezing gently.

From within Connor's torso there was a faint whirring sound and Connor began to pant slightly, an effort to cool his systems. Hank only took the sound as fodder to continue, too caught up to think it could be anything but good. Connor looped a finger in his underwear and pushed down one side of it, letting Hank finish removing them, he moaned loud when Hank's rough palm returned to his cock, squeezing Hank's arms with the need to hold on to something. Hank kissed the noise away roughly, supporting himself with his forearm braced over Connor's head against the wall. He ground his clothed cock against Connor's hip while stroking Connor quickly, bathing in the soft moans Connor made in response.

"Want to fuck you." Hank moaned, his lips just barely separated from Connor's. The android opened his eyes, pupils artificially dilated.

"Yes, _please_." Connor agreed, a slight static tinny to his voice. Hank made to pull away and Connor stopped him.

"Lube." Hank emphasized, amused by the android's impatience.

"Not necessary." Connor shook his head, "I was manufactured to accommodate sexual acts, and am self lubricating." He remained against the wall, disheveled and looking Hank's figure up and down.

"Holy shit." Hank gasped, stepping close to Connor so that he was between the android's legs.

"Convenient." Connor smiled, hands on Hank's shoulders.

"Can I pick you up?" Hank smiled, hands back on Connor's hips possessively. Connor nodded again as he pushed at the elastic waistband of the cotton pants Hank slept in. He wasn't wearing anything underneath, but his cock was flushed and leaking precum. He cursed as Connor took it in hand, stroking at a reverent pace and moaning quietly. Hank canted his hips into the friction a few times before taking a deep breath, "Come on, Connor, let's do this." he smiled, pulling Connor's hips against his own and hoisting him up quickly, Connor's back landing further up against the wall. "Fuck it's been a while since I've tried this." He grunted as Connor's legs wrapped around his waist.

He held Connor up with one arm wrapped around the small of his back and pushed a finger in to his hole, gasping when he discovered the Connor hadn't been lying. The concept was more arousing that he initially expected, and he leaned forward to kiss Connor's sternum as he fingered the android with no restraint. His mouth found Connor's nipple and he bit at it gently, making Connor jump and dig his blunt nails into Hank's shoulder. Hank tried again and bit harder this time, making the android moan his name, "Hank, please… please." he begged. Hank dropped his fingers and shifted his stance, holding Connor up carefully as he pushed inside of him.

"Oh fuck." He moaned, once his dick was all the way inside Connor. Pleasure rolled through him over and over again, entirely too much to keep still for long. He moved shallowly until Connor's hands were scrambling at the wall and his name was the only sound the Android could produce. It was all too much not nearly enough at the same time. He let his head fall to Connor's chest as he slowed "Gotta put you down, okay?" His legs were shaking with the effort, dizziness from the alcohol rearing its ugly head. Connor whined but tapped his shoulder to encourage the change in position.

As soon as Connor's feet were back on the hardwood, he turned his back to Hank and reached behind him to guide his dick to Connor's waiting ass. Hank braced one hand on the wall in front of Connor and didn't waste any time in impaling the android. Connor's hand joined his, and Hank covered it with his own, lacing their fingers together as his other hand took Connor's hip and guided his movement. He fucked Connor hard, the brunette using the wall as leverage to push back on Hank's cock impatiently, leaving Hank breathless with each thrust. Connor reached down to stroke his own cock with precision, his systems proclaiming his rising body temperature and unmanageable amounts of input. He felt like a spring wound tight and ready to snap from its holdings.

"Hank, I love you." He moaned, throwing his head back with a gasp.

"Fuck, Connor, _fuck_." Hank gasped, releasing the android's hand and grabbing Connor's other hip, pulling his ass all the way against his own hips and holding it there as he came with a shudder. Connor gasped as the new sensation pushed him over the edge too, synthetic cum coating his hand in spurts. Hank leaned heavily on Connor as he came down. When they separated Hank kissed Connor with every bit of affection he had. Connor hugged Hank tight and they stood like that, in the hall for a long few minutes, Connor refusing to let go.

"I like it when you tell me." Hank mused.

"That I love you? I do." Connor smiled as he pulled away.

"I'm gonna keep trying." Hank promised.

"I know you will, Hank." Connor assured with his hand on Hank's cheek. "I made some dinner." He offered. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"Connor, I have to tell you something." Hank offered as he headed to the bathroom to clean himself up again. "You are a terrible cook. Like, really bad." He laughed. Connor frowned. "And that's okay. I'm sure we can just order out and find something else for you to do every night."

"I can learn to do anything." Connor assured him, "I just need more practice."

"Connor?"

"Yes, Hank?"

"Just order a pizza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave prompts @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	3. Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP with wireplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting more timely by the day! Here’s day 17: on the floor! Enjoy some sweet wireplay Hankcon rated E for smut!

Connor let out an electronically tinted moan as he ground his hips down against Hank, his knees digging into the rug beneath them. Hank’s rough hand was buried inside the back of Connor’s neck, running the pads of his fingers over wires and connection ports blindly.  Each twitch of his fingers had Connor in bliss, begging his name  and craving more and more contact. 

Connor supported himself with one hand planted next to Hank’s head and brought his other hand down to run over Hank’s dick, making the human tilt his head back and moan. He pushed his hips up into the touch, twisting his fingers inside Connor and watching as the android’s eyes fluttered with the excess sensory input. Even so, he slid his thumb over the head of Hank’s cock deliciously, eliciting another filthy noise from Hank as he panted over him, taking in cooling breaths.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Connor.” Hank praised as he ran his fingers if we a series of ports, tugging on the cable attached second to last. It disconnected and Connor gasped, crying out when Hank pushed it back in. Hank repeated the motion as Connor laid a lavish kiss on the older man. He hastened his hand on Hank’s dick, letting the human rock up into his hand. Connor broke the kiss and pulled away, kissing down Hank’s chest at a reverent pace as Hank continued to caress his wiring, finally stopping between Hank’s legs. He took Hank’s boner into his mouth, pushing all the way down until his lips were around its base. Hank’s hand tensed inside of him again briefly, humming with the pleasure of the contact.

Hank propped himself up on his elbow to continue probing inside Connor, finding the same wire and pulling it loose for a third time, leaving it free and then pushing his finger against it. Connor’s palms, spread on Hank’s thighs, tightened sharply as his LED flickered very briefly to red. Connor bobbed his head quickly, letting his tongue apply pressure to the exact spots that had Hank coming down his throat in little over a minute with a helpless noise.

Hank took a moment to realize his hand was still fishing around in Connor’s neck and sat up, “C’mere.” He instructed, getting Connor to seat himself between His legs and lean his back against Hank’s bare chest. Hank made sure nothing was out of place and closed the access panel, reaching around to tap at the center of Connor’s chest. Connor made a pleased noise and settled himself against Hank’s chest, opening the access panel in his chest for Hank to do as he pleased. Hank kissed at his neck as he ran his fingers over the internal components that mocked human organs, feeling Connor shake ever so slightly under his hands. Hank wasted not a moment, letting his hand find the housing for Connor’s thirium pump and running two fingers along it until Connor was gasping and moaning his name like it was his last breath. He kissed Connor’s neck and shoulder as he processed his equivalent of an orgasm, systems rebooting in succession as he stilled on the lieutenant’s arms. When Connor came back to himself, he helped Hank up from the floor and watched as he strode, naked, to the kitchen.

“Here.” Hank offered, returning with a packet of chilled thirium they kept on hand for such moments. Connor kissed him again, slowly and with affection.

“Thank you, Hank.” He spoke softly, smiling contentedly.

“You don’t have to thank me for sex, Connor.” Hank chuckled as he stumbled back into his shorts.

“As you’ve said. However, you’ve gotten a minor dermal abrasion on your back, so I’m thankful that you decided to forego your own comfort for the purpose of being intimate with me.” Connor concluded, pulling on his own pants and tee.

“Rug burn is a welcome price to pay for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and send prompts to @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	4. Aggravated Indecent Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank gets handsy outside Jimmy’s bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little bit of a tease for day 19: outdoors. It was supposed to be outdoors such as a park or the woods, but this prompt had me particularly uninspired. Here’s a short Conhank. Hope you enjoy! Rated M.

“Hank, you’re drunk.” Connor concluded, LED swirling yellow as Hank pinned him against the wall in the alley behind Jimmy’s.

“Little bit.” Hank admitted, but didn’t let it distract him from pushing his thigh between Connor’s legs insistently and grinding against the android. Connor smiled patiently,

“In that case I’m not sure that this course of action is well advised.” He offered, letting Hank mouth at his neck.

“Want me to stop?” Hank offered, lacing their fingers together. Connor sighed at the contact as Hank intended, knowing Connor had a thing for holding hands. Connor squeezed his fingers gently. He hesitated to answer.

“As officers we are expected to uphold the law. If caught we could be charged with aggravated indecent exposure, which carries a fine of up to $2000 or interment for up to two years.” Connor recited quietly. He rocked his hips against the older man. “As an Android I could be placed in indentured servitude for an equitable amount of time.” Hank let out a soft noise against his neck.

“If we get caught.” He specified, capturing Connor in a hasty kiss. Connor’s unoccupied hand found Hank’s side, pulling Hank against him possessively. Hank slid his hand into Connor’s hair, holding the android in place gently and Licking into his mouth. He tasted the sanitized tang of analysis fluid as he slid his tongue against Connor’s sloppily. Hank separated their hands and moved his to Connor’s crotch, rubbing against the android’s erection through his jeans.

“Ah. Hank.” Connor ground his hips into the touch greedily, “I think we should at least head to the car.”He insisted reluctantly. Hank pulled away with a small sigh.

“Get a move in, then.” He said tailing the android closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading, please leave me a comment and/or send a prompt to @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	5. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Hank with a little bit of fluff at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 24: Shy. Have some Bottom!Hank/Connor, rated E! This was originally written partially some time before October, intended to be a bit more of a fluff/soft smut piece, but I’m still happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Semi-Warning: this Smut leans toward some more... realistic issues related to sex, at least a little bit. I know that’s not everyone’s cup o’ tea, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

Hank pushed open the door, kicking off his snow laden boots just inside and dropping his jacket in the coat rack roughly. “How was work today, Hank?” Connor offered by way of greeting, not looking up from the dinner he was preparing.

“Eh, it was alright I guess. Long.” Hank shrugged, pulling off his gloves, “Reed didn’t show up today. Apparently he got strep from that thing we did at the elementary school.” This spurred a slight vindictive chuckle. Divested of his winter wear, Hank ambled to the kitchen and stopped to look over Connor’s shoulder, “What’s for dinner?” A pot of pasta boiled away on the back burner, and Connor stirred a skillet with white sauce.

“Chicken Alfredo.” Connor confirmed, moving backward in the slightest to that his back was against Hank’s chest, just barely. He was still cold, and it radiated off him in contrast to the usual heat he carried. At the contact, Hank placed his hand on Connor’s shoulder and pulled slightly. The android gave in and let the spoon clink as it fell to rest on the edge of the pan. He turned to face Hank, a vague smile on his face.

It was their nightly ritual; shoes off, what’s for dinner, I missed you.

Hank’s hands came to Connor’s waist and Connor threaded one hand into Hank’s hair and held the Lieutenant’s shoulder firmly with the other. Hank pulled Connor against him tightly as they kissed, but the effort was unnecessary. Connor was already pushing himself as close to Hank as possible, his hips pressed forward and pulling Hank's chest toward his own. It was very clear just how much Connor missed Hank. When they finally parted, Hank had no doubt hat Connor had calculated just how long he could go without breathing and pushed his limits. Still, when they parted, Connor trailed after Hank's mouth longingly. Hank smirked as Connor's hand dropped from his shoulder to the stove, silently turning it off.

Connor deftly stepped away experimentally to goad Hank into following him to the bedroom, and the older obliged, hands loosening to allow Connor to turn and walk forward. He kept his hands on the android's hips loosely, following just carefully enough that he didn't trip the both of them. Connor pulled away and immediately began to  strip while Hank watched.

Hank didn't mind that Connor had become a kind of insatiable since deviating. When he finally figured out how much fun he could have with his right hand he'd rubbed himself raw as a teenager, so he kind of figured that Connor was at that same point. However, Hank also knew that he wasn't exactly young, and he was having more sex with the android that he ever had with his wife, which, ideally, would have been great. Except, he couldn't always… perform at the level Connor did.

He'd insisted that it wasn't Connor's fault, that he definitely _did_ want to do it all with Connor. His assurances weren't necessary, and promptly ended that evening a few months ago with a lecture on how common it was to have dysfunction especially as he got older and considering his weight and how much he drank. He'd left Connor to his own devices and drowned his embarrassment at a bar within walking distance.

Since then, Connor had always broached the subject with more patience than any human lover could have. They'd gone at it for hours, only for Hank to just tell Connor to give it a rest out of sheer frustration. He'd gone to the doctor, he'd taken the damn blood pressure medication, he'd cut back on the drinking; all for Connor, all to keep up with his android stamina and near-zero refractory period. It only worked some of the time. It worked if he wasn't stressed, or if he hadn't drank in the past day or if he hydrated well. Lining it all up felt like hitting a bullseye from 1000 feet.

But, Connor was patient and supportive in a way that, thank fuck, didn't feel patronizing. He didn't need salt in _that_ wound. He'd memorized the exact touches that would have Hank falling apart and continued to join Hank in his bed every night.

Naked, Connor stepped close to him, making easy work out of the buttons on his shirt with one hand as he stroked Hank's cock through his jeans. With his shirt opened, Hank ditched it on the floor and took off his pants too, following Connor into the bed. He let Connor pin him, straddling his waist and kissing him warmly with both hands cradling Hank's jaw. He kissed his way down Hank's chest until he was kneeling between Hank's knees, glancing up at the older man as he lowered his mouth onto his dick. Hank made a noise of approval and propped himself up with one elbow to watch Connor as the android bobbed his head with capability. He marveled at the concept that Connor was somehow getting _better_ at this for a long moment, brushing a hand through Connor's hair affectionately. Despite that, he was all too aware that Connor was being disappointed. He dropped back against the pillows with a sigh.

"Damnit, Connor, I'm sorry." He groaned, closing his eyes and covering his face. It wasn't even just embarrassment; he was frustrated and hated that he wasn't enough for Connor. He opened his eyes to watch as Connor sat up, expecting the usual niceties and reassurances.

"You _don't have to apologize_." Connor insisted, words he'd repeated to Hank many times. Hank frowned at him anyway as he moved to lay draped over Hank's side. "Maybe you'd like to try something different?" Connor offered, slight reservation in his voice.

"If you are even thinking about Viagra this will be--"

"I thought you might let me penetrate you." Connor interrupted. His expression was solemn as he watched Hank stare at him in the absence of an answer. "You told me that before you met your wife you had been in same-sex relationships with other men, several of them substantially older than you. It stands to conclude that you've done it before, so I thought that it may be an experience you're open to." Connor explained. His speech tended to get more formal when he was unsure, and Hank noticed. He smoothed his palm over Connor's thigh reassuringly.

"I don't know, Con, it's been a long time." Hank groaned, unsure. Connor shifted to lean close to him, planting a kiss just below his ear.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Connor reminded him, swirling his fingers in the hairs on the center of Hank's chest. The statement was open ended and in the quiet twilight of the day. Hank let his hands roam over the android's body while he reasoned out the situation.

"If you want to… _only_ if _you_ want to." Hank admitted slowly.

"I do." Connor promised genuinely. He pulled Hank's face toward him and they shared a long kiss, Hank's hands wandering possessively. Connor pulled away to get the lube from the bedside drawer and Hank shifted toward him, not wanting to lose contact. He kissed Connor again when the android returned, Connor smiling against his lips happily.

Connor knelt between Hank's thighs as he pushed in one lubed finger slowly, watching Hank attentively. Hank tensed around the intrusion, but eventually let out a slow breath as Connor continued gently, adding in a second finger. Hank bit back a moan with teeth digging into his lower lip when Connor curled his fingers _just_ right, and his face tinted pink at his own reaction. Connor repeated the motion several times, making Hank squirm under his attentions as he memorized each expression on the human's face.

He pulled his fingers away slowly and Hank mustered eye contact as Connor pushed into him carefully. Groaned when Connor began to rock against him, his legs wrapping around Connor's waist to make the android lean over him, supported by a hand planted over Hank's shoulder. He used the change in position to mouth at Hank's jaw, just the way that never failed to get the older man arching into his touch. He could feel the warmth of Hank's skin from the flush that hadn't left his cheeks.

Hank began making obscene noises with each thrust, more vocal than Connor had ever known him to be as he grabbed for Connor's free hand and pushed it down to his boner emphatically. He hid his face in the crook of his elbow to hide his blessed-out expression when Connor began to jerk him off quickly. "Fuck, Connor…" He offered as Connor bit down slightly on his jaw. He uncovered his face only so that he could wrap his hand around the back of Connor's neck, seeking out as much contact as possible.

"I like this… _a lot."_ Connor admitted. Hank moaned again at that, ecstatic that he could please Connor.

"Then fucking," Hank panted, his voice cracking slightly, " _Harder_ , Con." He begged. Connor's LED swirled yellow at the request; it wasn't one of the reactions he'd expected. He pushed away from Hank to straighten his back, and thrust his hips harder against the man, the sound of skin on skin only proving to be exponentially agreeable. Hank tucked one arm above his head under the pillows and fisted the sheets with the other as he continued to sing out filthy sounds beneath Connor. His heel dug into the small of Connor's back as he came loudly; Connor moaning in echo as Hank's body tensed under his touch. Connor dropped both palms on either side of Hank, rocking his hips against him pornographically until he came soon after. HIs arms shook and one elbow gave out with the heavy load on his systems, but he righted himself, only for Hank to blearily nudge him to lay down at his side again.

Connor collapsed onto his back, keeping his eyes closed as he attempted to work through software errors that weren't made to cope with the level of stimulation he'd become nearly addicted to. Hank laid beside him until the fluids on and in him became too uncomfortable to tolerate and he lumbered across the hall to the bathroom. He returned, laying in his boxers next to Connor for long minutes, waiting for the android to come back to full function. Eventually, he spoke, "Hank?"

"Yeah, Con?"

"I would like to repeat that experience."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or send prompts to me! here or @mpmwrites on tumblr.


	6. Satin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very late Kinktober fill. Anon request on tumblr was for Connor in Lingerie.

"What do you think, Hank?" Connor offered, stepping back once Hank rid him of his jeans. Below his loosely hanging button-down, he was wearing blue satin boy shorts with black lace framing the edges where the garment met pale skin. Hank appraised him as he formulated coherent thoughts. When Connor had promised a surprise and said he had something to show Hank, he hadn't really known what to expect. This was  more than he could have imagined.

Connor flicked open each button of his shirt, starting at the bottom and working his way up until he finally let it fall off his shoulders; the deceptively lightly defined muscles on his chest bared below the blue tint to his cheeks. When Hank didn't comment on the lingerie, Connor ran a finger under the waistband and began to tug that off, too.

"No, keep 'em on." Hank caught his wrist and pulled it up to his own shoulder, smiling slightly. "You look good." he admitted, his hands gliding over the fabric on Connor's hips.

"I'm glad. I bought them with you in mind." Connor beamed before kissing Hank. He placed both hands on Hank's cheeks carefully, holding Hank in the kiss gently. Hank deepened the kiss, opening his mouth for Connor's tongue and grabbing at Connor's ass to make him stumble closer. Connor let one hand push its way into Hank's hair, but dropped the other to push past the waistband of Hank's boxers, fondling his half-hard dick expertly. Hank made a pleased sound and stepped toward the bed,  letting his boxers drop and pulling Connor with him. He sat down, and Connor was straddling his lap immediately, sighing happily.

Connor continued fondling him, causing Hank to moan into the kiss as he groped at Connor's behind. He responded to the touch enthusiastically, pulling his hand away and grinding his silk-covered crotch against Hank's erection gratuitously. Hank gasped at the sensation and his hips jerked against Connor's, fully interested in getting off with only that motion alone. Needing to part for air, Hank laid his palm on Connor's chest and pushed him away gently, taking slow breaths under Connor's appreciative gaze.

"Hank…" Connor mused, in awe and punctuated with a  smile as Hank's hand slowly dragged down his chest, his fingers coming to rest over the blue ring of his thirium pump regulator. Hank traced his pointer finger over the blue glowing ring, the light dimming rhythmically. When he hesitated, Connor slipped his own hand under Hank's and turned the hardware before pulling it out, a thin trail of Thirium following it. "I'll have to replace it in on minute, thirty-four seconds." His tone was factual.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Connor had assured him of just that several times; assured him that if he felt anything out of sorts he'd make sure Hank stopped. He knew Hank was right to be cautious, but the anticipation was more than enough to push Connor past logic. He took Hank's wrist with his free hand and guided Hank's fingers inside. As soon as he made contact, Connor jolted, his hand tightening around Hank's wrist as his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. His LED flickered red to match the now red glow surrounding Hank's fingers.

"Shit, fucking Connor." Hank tried to remove his hand, but Connor held him in place.

"Please don’t stop." He begged, his voice lacking its usual moderation. Hank twitched his fingers incrementally and Connor gasped a filthy moan and fluttered his eyes shut. Hank made more confident movements, running the pads of his fingers long the perforated metal casing, and basking in Connor's blatant pleasure. He pulled Connor's hips to keep working against him with his free hand as Connor pulled his hand away, pushing his biocomponent back into place with a slight whimper.

Hank rested his thirium-stained hand on Connor's waist as Connor gazed at him like he'd just performed some kind of miracle. He smeared thirium from his own hand on Hank's neck as he pulled him in for a grateful kiss, moaning into the affection and rocking his hips forward against Hank again. "That good?" Hank breathed when they parted, earning a dazed nod from Connor.

"Capacitive sense." He explained, using his hands on Hank's shoulders as leverage to writhe against Hank's arousal relentlessly. "Human touch conducts electricity and disrupts established electrical flow." Hank hummed in assent, lost in the feel of satin sliding against his skin as he mouthed at Connor's neck. "The resulting onslaught of input is… indescribable." he floundered for a description to something he hadn't felt before. When Hank's fingers were grazing along the socket again, he let out a small gasp, "Hank." He could feel Hank grin against his collar at the reaction.

Hank flipped their positions, pushing Connor to lay on His back and straddling the android's waist. Connor reached for Hank's dick again, pumping it with a goofy grin at the sound Hank made with the renewed attention. Hank hovered his fingers over the regulator, smiling when Connor nodded his permission to pull it out again. He pulled it out slowly, watching the drips of thirium that followed as he replaced it with three fingers of his free hand, pushing them in as far as he could. Connor bucked under him, moaning loudly as Hank penetrated him over and over again, making sure to run his fingers along the smooth metal bits until he couldn't push them in any further. The tips of his fingers barely grazed the actual connection point and Connor called out, his head tilted back against the mattress and body arched up into Hank's touch.

Connor sped his hand up on Hank's dick, his other hand wrapped around Hank's bicep desperately. "God, we should have done this sooner." Hank growled lewdly, rocking his hips and thrusting his fingers in time with Connor's movements. The manual stimulation combined with the thrill of giving Connor pleasure was catching up to him fast. "How long?" He begged, his voice rough. He  caught eyes with Connor through the locks of hair that had fallen in front of his face.

"Forty-seven seconds," Connor's voice was similarly affected, static tinting his words as his body accommodated the new feelings. Hank offered a helpless noise.

"Come for me?" He offered with a pant. Connor grabbed his wrist again, moving Hank's hand faster and more clumsily, though he shuddered under the lack of finesse. He let out syncopated gasps and moans as Hank continued in that fashion, finger fucking Connor with all the enthusiasm he could muster. Connor came with a yell, his entire body tensing for a moment before he completely sagged into the mattress. He took in cooling breaths and made a weak attempt to continue fondling Hank as his systems struggled to recover.

Hank extracted his fingers from inside of Connor's abdomen, sighing with the arousal that spiked through him when Connor shuddered at the movement. He clicked the hardware back into place and smiled at the satisfied noise the Connor made. He palmed at his dick, wrapping his hand around himself and sliding his thumb over the slit indulgently. Thirium smeared under his fist as he stroked himself, sitting back on his haunches and letting his other hand roam over Connor's waist. Connor watched him adoringly, a smile quirking at one side of his mouth as Hank pleasured himself over Connor's sated form. It only took a few strokes for him to reach his own orgasm, spilling cum over Connor's new lingerie and belly. No longer able to keep himself upright, he let himself drop to Connor's side, laying on his back.

"You sure you're okay after that?" He assured, panting up at the ceiling fan. Connor took a moment to answer, and Hank assumed he was running some kind of diagnostic.

"My system temperature is above recommended range. The extended processing power has made further complex processes slow, including fine motor function and analytic programming." He explained. Hank chucked a small laugh.

"You're fucked out, you mean?"

"That would be an adequate colloquial description, yes."

\-------------

\-------------

\-------------

(((the original written beginning to this fic. Scrapped because it offset the tone a bit.)))

"Fuck," is all Hank said, staring at the undressed android in front of him. He held his glass of water midair and  didn't move. Software Instability spiked through Connor, despite his already fully realized deviancy.

It was blue satin boy shorts with black lace around the edges that short-circuited Hank's brain. It was how well they fit that had entirely different parts of his body start paying attention. And, it was the lack of all other clothing that had him fighting the urge to run rough hands along perfectly sculpted muscle and meticulously placed freckles.

They stood in silence for a quiet minute before Hank turned away. "Connor, uh, you know that those are intended for women, right? I think Markus tried to play a prank on ya."

Connor glanced down at himself, LED swirling yellow, "On the contrary, Lieutenant. Markus  was not convinced I should purchase them." He explained. "I made the decision myself."

"Oh, yeah?" Hank feigned nonchalance and downed his drink, sitting the glass next to the sink "S'pose as long as you're happy with it then."

"I do think that it's quite flattering, I think, though I would be more pleased if it accomplished its intended purpose." Connor mused. Hank watched as he ran his fingers along the lace waistband thoughtfully. Hank smirked,

"What purpose would that be?" Hank leaned on the counter, interested.

"I thought that perhaps you may find it attractive on me." He stated it like a question, watching Hank's reaction and evaluating each movement and microexpression. Hank moved away from the counter and stepped closer.

"Yeah? What made you think that?" he leered as his hands found Connor's hips gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, pleas eleave a comment here or on tumblr @mpmwrites.  
> Feel free to leave prompts here or on tumblr at anytime!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please stop by @mpmwrites on tumblr to leave prompts or just chat!


End file.
